


Sanctuary

by Mareel



Series: Refuge [13]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over... and both understand the costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post _Storm Front_ , but AU to _Home_. This Jon and Malcolm show no signs of ceasing to talk to me as they deal with the aftermath of the Xindi mission. This is Jonathan's voice.

I know it's almost morning. I don't need the sound of an alarm or even the gentle hand Malcolm is resting on my chest to know what time it is. Sleep didn't come easily, but at least it was dreamless. It hasn't always been, these past months... I'm grateful for the respite.

He touches me again, pressing the lightest of kisses on my lips. I'm sure he knows I've wakened, but he grants my brief delusion. 

I keep my eyes tightly closed. If I keep out the light, perhaps the dark can also be kept at bay a little longer.


End file.
